Generally, access devices are used to provide fluid communication with a patient's internal anatomy. For example, a catheter may be used to deliver fluid to the patient's vasculature or to withdraw fluid from the patient's vasculature. Currently, a clinician must perform a series of preliminary steps in order to place the catheter in communication with the patient's vasculature. For instance, an initial access step is performed by puncturing the patient's skin with a micro-access needle. A micro guide wire is then inserted into the micro-access needle and into the patient's vasculature. The micro-access needle is withdrawn over the micro guide wire leaving the micro guide wire in place. Next, a rigid dilator is advanced over the micro guide wire to expand the access pathway. The micro guide wire is removed and a larger size guide wire is inserted into the dilator. The dilator can then be removed leaving the larger guide wire for use by the clinician to advance a catheter into the patient's vasculature. Once the desired device is in place in the patient's vasculature, the larger guide wire can be removed. One problem with this conventional vascular access procedure, however, is that the use of the rigid dilator can cause significant patient trauma.